Our Fate
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis bertubuh lemah tanpa teman, bertemu dengan Sasuke melalui pertemuan yang telah ditakdirkan bagi mereka. Dan mereka berdua seolah ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta. Akankah takdir juga mempersatukan mereka berdua? (For Event #indigorose, AU) Image by Eternal Dream Chowz


**Our Fate © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Hinata.H**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Typo, OOC, AU**

 **For Event #IndigoRose**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat bertuliskan 503. Tangan nya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu, namun ia kembali menarik tangannya. Iris putih sang gadis kembali melirik nomor yang tertera di pintu ruangan, memastikan bila ia akan memasuki ruangan yang tepat.

Seorang dokter berjas putih yang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu menatapnya dengan tak sabar. Ia melirik gadis bersurai indigo yang terlihat ragu itu.

"Apakah kau merasa ragu bertemu dengan Uchiha- _san_? Aku akan mengetuk pintu jika kau bersedia, Hinata- _san_ ," ujar dokter itu sambil tersenyum ramah pada sang pasien.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangan erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia harus berani, ia tak boleh merasa takut. Ia sendirilah yang mendesak keluarga dan dokternya sendiri untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi pendonor ginjal untuknya. Dan ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memasuki ruangan itu sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Jantung Hinata berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, ia mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membukanya.

Tatapan Hinata bertemu pandang dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang diikat. Tatapan pria itu begitu tajam dan menakutkan bagi Hinata. Ia terdiam di tempat dan menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah mundur dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dokter yang tadi bersama Hinata ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melangkah menghampiri pria itu. Dengan ragu dan kepala tertunduk Hinata berjalan mengikuti dokter itu. Ia mengenggam tangan nya sendiri erat-erat.

"Itachi- _san,_ gadis ini ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia akan menjadi penerima donor ginjal darimu."

" _Hn._ "

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk berbincang sejenak."

Dokter itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata di dalam ruangan bersama dengan Itachi. Hinata menundukkan kepala, ia merasa gugup dan tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu,_ Uchiha- _san,"_ ujar Hinata dengan gugup. Ia berusaha keras agar ucapan nya tidak terbata-bata dan dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Itachi melirik gadis yang berada dihadapannya. Ia pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah Sasuke ketika ia menjemput Sasuke. Gadis itu penyendiri dan pemalu. Ia tak mengira jika gadis itu akan menjadi penerima donor dan bahkan memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya meskipun ia telah meminta pada dokter dan keluarganya untuk tidak mempertemukannya dengan siapapun yang akan menjadi penerima donor.

" _Ohayo_."

Jantung Hinata kembali berdebar keras ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ pria yang menatapnya. Kini ia tersadar jika pria dihadapannya memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sasuke, teman sekelas Hinata yang paling populer dan disukai oleh banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Hinata bukanlah gadis yang populer, ia bahkan jarang hadir di sekolah karena kondisi fisiknya yang lemah sejak kecil dan ia tak memiliki teman. Ia tak pernah tahu jika sang pendonor memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Sasuke.

"Um.. m-maaf jika aku menganggumu, Uchiha- _san._ Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengatakannya secara langsung padamu."

"Bukankah kau teman sekelas Sasuke, _hn_?"

Hinata terkejut dan menatap pria dihadapannya dengan heran. Ia yakin jika mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sekalipun pernah, seharusnya pria itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan teman sekelasnya saja tak tahu dan tak peduli apakah ia hadir di sekolah atau tidak

"Y-ya," Hinata mengangguk dengan pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena seseorang menyadari keberadaannya,

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Hinata."

"B-bantuan?"

" _Hn._ "

Hinata melirik Itachi, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan pria itu. Sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha membantu pria itu sebagai balasan atas bantuan yang akan diberikan kepadanya.

"Bantuan a-apa, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk memperhatikan _otouto_ ku dan memastikan jika ia baik-baik saja setelah kepergianku."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan permintaan yang diajukan padanya. Bagaimana ia dapat melakukan hal itu jika ia saja tak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke? Ia yakin Sasuke akan menganggapnya sebagai penganggu yang mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya.

"M-maaf. Namun a-aku tidak akrab dengan Sasuke- _san._ A-aku t-tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan p-pribadinya," ujar Hinata dengan ragu. Ia merasa tidak enak menolak permintaan Itachi secara halus, namun ia tak ingin mengiyakan permintaan yang mustahil dilakukannya.

" _Hn._ "

Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang disembunyikan Itachi dalam raut wajah datarnya. Jika diperhatikan, wajah pria itu pucat dan tubuh nya terlihat kurus. Pria itu sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja dan kata-katanya seolah menyiratkan jika ia akan mati sebentar lagi.

" _A-ano, gomen ne._ Namun mengapa kau berbicara seolah kau akan segera m-mati, Uchiha- _san_? J-jangan berkata seperti itu. K-kau pasti bisa sembuh."

Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menundukkan kepala. Tadi ia tanpa sadar menyuarakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tanpa menyadari jika ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal Itachi.

"Dokter telah menyerah atas pengobatanku dan aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Karena itulah aku memutuskan mendonorkan organ tubuh yang masih dapat didonorkan. Aku juga ingin memastikan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergianku."

Hinata tertegun dengan ucapan pria itu. Sepertinya pria itu adalah orang yang baik hingga bersedia mendonorkan organ demi kepentingan orang lain dan merahasiakan identitasnya hingga akhirnya bersedia bertemu dengan Hinata atas desakan Hinata dan keluarganya. Pria itu juga pasti sangat menyayangi Sasuke hingga memikirkannya di saat seperti ini. Hinata tak bisa menolak permintaan Itachi dan ia akan berusaha memenuhinya meski harus mendekati Sasuke dan menerima penolakan sekalipun.

"A-aku akan memastikan jika Sasuke- _san_ akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergianmu, Uchiha- _san._ "

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir pucat Itachi. Senyuman tulus itu ditujukan pada Hinata. Ia merasa lega dengan Hinata yang bersedia membantunya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkan dua jarinya di kening Hinata seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada Sasuke.

" _Arigato,_ Hinata."

Hinata menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum pada Itachi. Setidaknya, jika pria itu akan mati sebentar lagi, Hinata ingin membuat pria itu merasa lega karena Hinata akan melaksanakan permintaan pria itu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _SUV_ hitam berhenti di depan ruangan sebuah rumah duka. Terlihat begitu banyak papan bunga di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan rumah duka itu. Perlahan pintu mobil terbuka dan Hinata segera turun dari mobil itu bersama dengan kedua orang tua dan adiknya.

Operasi transplantasi ginjal yang dilakukan Hinata berhasil dan kini gadis itu berangsur-angsur pulih. Namun Hinata tak lagi bertemu dengan Itachi setelah ia mengunjungi ruangan pria itu. Menurut informasi yang diberikan padanya, kondisi Itachi memburuk dan akhirnya meninggal.

Kini Hinata berada di rumah duka untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Itachi sekaligus melaksanakan janjinya pada pria itu untuk memastikan jika Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Ruangan yang disewa keluarga Uchiha sangat luas dan didekorasi dengan mewah bak sebuah pesta. Terlihat beberapa pengusaha terkenal dan orang penting lainnya yang datang untuk melayat serta pendeta Buddha terkenal yang terus mendaraskan _sutra_.

Sasuke duduk sendirian sambil menatap kearah peti jenazah dengan tatapan kosong. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, namun matanya memerah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ekspresi dingin dan angkuh yang selalu dikagumi gadis-gadis tak lagi terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat benar-benar kacau, ia bahkan tak berniat mengusap air matanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Hnata memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke segera menengadah menatap Hinata ketika merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan Hinata, begitupun dengan Hinata sendiri. Ia tak lagi merasa gugup saat berbicara dan suaranya terdengar jelas.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam yang terkesan menyuruh Hinata untuk cepat dari hadapannya.

"Melayat."

Sasuke mengamati Hinata lekat-lekat. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono hitam dan ia terlihat berbeda dengan biasanya. Hinata tak menundukkan kepalanya, ia bahkan berani menatap langsung iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya. Sikap pemalu dan penyendiri yang selama ini melekat dengan Hinata kini bagaikan sebuah ilusi yang telah pudar.

"Melayat? Apakah kau mengenal kakakku atau setidaknya keluargaku? Tolong pergilah jika kau tidak berkepentingan."

Hinata berdecak kesal di dalam hati. Belum pernah ia mendengar anggota keluarga dari orang yang meninggal mengusir pelayat yang datang. Hinata sedikit menyesal telah berkunjung ke rumah duka hingga meminta dokter untuk membiarkannya kembali ke rumah secepatnya.

Hinata menganggukan kepala dengan sedikit ragu. Bertemu dengan seseorang, meskipun hanya satu kali, dapat dikatakan mengenal, bukan? Setidaknya mengetahui nama seseorang dapat dikatakan mengenal.

"Aku menerima donor dari Uchiha- _san_ dan aku datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"Jadi kau salah satu yang menerima donor, _hn_?"

"Ya."

Sasuke seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pria itu tanpa ragu memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Ia begitu kehilangan atas kepergian Itachi meskipun ia tahu pria itu akan segera meninggalkannya. Hubungan Sasuke dan Itachi sangat akrab meskipun Sasuke sering merasa jengkel dengan sikap _overprotektif_ Itachi yang menurutnya sangat menganggu. Kini ia tak dapat memeluk jasad Itachi yang telah terbujur kaku di peti mati dan ia memeluk Hinata sebagai gantinya.

"Sasuke- _san,_ apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya sambil duduk. Rasanya ia ingin melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menendang pria itu, namun ia tak sampai hati melihat Sasuke yang diam-diam menangis di dalam pelukannya. Dengan terpaksa Hinata membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya dengan berharap perasaan Sasuke akan segera membaik sehingga ia dapat memenuhi janjinya dan segera pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke.

"Hinata, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Hinata menatap sekeliling dan berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya saat ini. Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya, untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Sungguh aneh, gedung sekolah yang semula terasa luas kini terlihat biasa saja di matanya. Ia tak lagi menundukkan kepalanya dan memasuki ruangan kelas dengan kepala terangkat.

Beberapa siswi yang sedang mengobrol melirik Hinata sejenak dan terbelalak dengan sikap gadis itu yang sangat berbeda dibandingkan biasanya.

"Ohayo, Hinata," sapa Sakura, salah seorang teman sekelas Hinata.

"Ohayo, Sakura- _san_."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu membelalakan iris _emerald_ nya. Ia tak menyangka jika Hinata akan membalas sapaanya dengan reaksi yang sangat wajar. Hinata hampir tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya hingga ia mengira gadis itu bisu.

"Hinata, duduklah disini," Ino menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata menuruti gadis itu dan duduk di kursi kosong. Iris putih nya melirik waspada, bersiaga jika salah satu dari teman sekelasnya berniat mengusilinya.

"Kudengar kau baru saja menjalani operasi, Hinata? Syukurlah karena kau sudah pulih dan dapat kembali ke sekolah," ujar Sakura sambil melirik Hinata.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah operasi? Apakah operasi menyakitkan?" Tanya Ino,

"Lumayan baik. Aku tidak sadar saat operasi berlangsung, namun ketika efek anestesi telah habis aku mulai merasa kesakitan."

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya sendiri. Tak hanya pada Sasuke, ia juga tak lagi gugup saat bersama dengan teman-teman nya. Mungkinkah kepribadiannya berubah? Hinata merasa dirinya begitu konyol dengan bersikap seolah malu-malu dan terkesan menjauhi teman-teman sekelas yang sebetulnya cukup baik padanya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, kan?"

"Tidak."

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka dan Hinata segara mengalihkan pandangan kearah pintu itu. Terlihat Sasuke yang memasuki ruangan kelas dengan ekspresi datar. Ekspresi angkuh dan dingin telah kembali terlihat di wajahnya.

Pria itu meletakkan tas di kursi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan meja Hinata. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Air mata dan kesedihan yang terlihat di wajah dan sorot mata Sasuke saat berada di rumah duka tak nampak sama sekali, seolah Sasuke yang saat ini berada di sekolah dan di rumah duka adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Itachi- _san_ ," ujar Karin, gadis berambut merah yang merupakan _fans_ Sasuke.

"Ya. Kami juga. Seharusnya kau memberitahu kami. Kami pasti akan datang melayat," ujar beberapa gadis lainnya.

" _Hn._ "

Gadis-gadis itu tersenyum senang ketika mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap gadis-gadis itu dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Ia benar-benar terganggu dan ingin melarikan diri jika ia bisa.

"Oh, Sasuke- _kun,_ kau pasti sangat sedih, kan? Aku membuat _omusubi_ kesukaanmu agar kau tidak sedih lagi."

"Ya, aku juga membawa jus tomat untukmu, Sasuke- _sama._ "

Sasuke melirik Hinata. Gadis itu satu-satunya yang menunjukkan reaksi berbeda terhadap dirinya. Ia berharap gadis itu dapat membantunya melarikan diri, namun sepertinya mustahil karena Hinata sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

"Untuk apa bersedih atas kematian seseorang? Orang mati tak akan kembali dan aku bukan tipe orang sensitif, ck." Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat dengan berdecak kesal dan menatap sinis, membuat gadis-gadis itu terkejut. Sasuke belum pernah mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang ini kepada mereka dan mereka bahkan tak menyadari jika Sasuke terlihat kesal.

Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matadan tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum sinis. Ia hampir tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Seharusnya ia diam-diam mengambil foto Sasuke yang menangis hingga matanya memerah dan menunjukkan pada gadis-gadis itu.

Jika dilihat dari ekspresi Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat baik-baik saja dan Hinata merasa lega. Hinata tak perlu mendekati Sasuke atau bahkan mencampuri kehidupan pribadi pria itu.

"Hinata, Sasuke- _kun_ menatapmu," bisik Ino di telinga Hinata. Hinata segera menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap kearah lain. Hinata memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan pria itu dan menganggap ucapan Ino hanyalah angin lalu.

Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan berambut hitam memasuki ruangan kelas dan para siswa serentak berdiri serta mengucapkan salam. _Sensei_ itu membawa dua buah kotak berisi gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan undian tempat duduk yang akan berlaku selama caturwulan ketiga."

Ino dan beberapa gadis lainnya segera melirik kearah Sasuke. Terlihat jelas jika mereka semua berharap dapat duduk bersama Sasuke. Ketika _sensei_ mendekati Sasuke dan menyodorkan kotak undian. Sasuke mengambil salah satu kertas dan _sensei_ mendekati Hinata. Hinata mengambil kertas yang kebetulan dilihatnya dan ia membuka kertas yang diambilnya. Ia mendapat nomor tiga.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ berapa nomor undianmu?" Sakura bertanya sambil melirik nomor undiannya sendiri.

"Tiga."

Terdengar decakan kesal dan hembusan nafas kecewa dari gadis-gadis yang berharap duduk bersama Sasuke. Hinata kembali melirik nomor undiannya, lagi-lagi ia harus berurusan dengan Sasuke dan duduk bersama dengan pria itu.

.

.

Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit di tanah bersamaan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Salju masih turun meskipun saat ini merupakan bulan januari.

Hinata memasuki _supermarket_ bersama dengan Hanabi yang terlihat begitu antusias menatap barang-barang di rak _supermarket._ Gadis itu begitu senang dapat berpergian bersama sang kakak meskipun hanya untuk makan malam dan berbelanja di _supermarket._

"Hinata- _nee,_ biar aku saja yang mendorong kereta belanja," Hanabi menyentuh tangan Hinata yang sedang mendorong kereta belanja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang mendorongnya."

Terlihat keenganan di wajah Hanabi dan ia tak melepaskan tangan nya yang menyentuh tangan Hinata.

"Kau baru saja menjalani operasi, Hinata- _nee._ Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan aktifitas berat."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hanabi dengan lembut menggunakan satu tangan. Ia menggelengkan kepala sebagai reaksi atas ucapan Hanabi.

"Mendorong kereta belanja bukan aktifitas berat, Hanabi- _chan._ "

Hanabi terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum pada Hinata. Menurutnya, Hinata berubah sejak menjalani operasi. Semula ia mengira hal itu terjadi akibat efek obat bius, namun lebih dari satu minggu telah berlalu dan sikap Hinata masih tetap berbeda menurutnya. Ia tahu bila Hinata menyayanginya, namun Hinata hampir tak pernah menunjukkannya secara terbuka. Dan kini Hinata menunjukkan rasa sayangnya hampir setiap saat. Hinata bahkan tak merasa canggung untuk mengelus atau memeluk Hanabi di tempat umum.

"Ambil saja apapun yang ingin kau beli. Aku akan mentraktirmu hari ini."

"Tidak, Hinata- _nee._ Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu sebagai perayaan atas keberhasilan operasimu."

Hinata merasa sedikit tidak enak mendengar kata 'perayaan keberhasilan operasi'. Ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Sasuke dan berpikir jika pria itu benar-benar baik-baik saja setelah menangis cukup lama dan terlihat sangat terpukul atas kematian Itachi.

"Kita tidak perlu merayakan keberhasilan operasiku, Hanabi- _chan._ Kita sudah lama tidak berpergian bersama, maka kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu, oke?"

Terdapat paksaan dibalik ucapan Hinata yang terdengar lembut. Hanabi tak dapat menolak dan ia menganggukan kepala.

" _Arigatou,_ Hinata- _nee."_

" _Douiteshimashite,_ Hanabi- _chan._ "

"Oh ya, aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar," ujar Hanabi sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu disana," Hinata menunjuk bagian _supermarket_ dimana terdapat rak-rak berisi makanan ringan.

Hanabi berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Hinata sambil memegang perutnya yang semakin sakit tanpa menjawab Hinata. Hinata mendorong kereta belanja dan berjalan menuju rak dimana terdapat camilan.

Sekotak _green tea mochi_ menarik perhatian Hinata dan ia segera mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kotak itu. Namun seseorang terlanjur mengambil kotak _mochi_ itu dan Hinata segera menoleh kearah orang yang mengambil kotak _mochi_ itu.

"Oh, Hinata."

Suara _baritone_ itu sangat _familiar_ dan Hinata tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di _supermarket._ Berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, Sasuke telah mengganti pakaian. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja hitam ketat yang membungkus tubuh berototnya dengan lengan tergelung dan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang dipakainya.

" _Konbawa,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

Hinata mengamati isi keranjang belanjaan Sasuke. Terdapat beberapa kotak cemilan manis di dalam keranjang itu. Menurut informasi yang didapatnya dari Sakura dan Ino, Sasuke sangat membenci makanan manis. Pria itu bahkan meminum _black coffee_ dan jus tomat tanpa gula. Gadis-gadis biasanya memberkan _dark chocolate_ dengan kadar kakao setidaknyadelapan puluh lima persen untuk Sasuke setiap _valentine_.

"Kau sekarang menyukai makanan manis, Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Setahunya Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki teman dan tak pernah berbicara sebelumnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati Hinata duduk bersama Ino dan terlihat akrab dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya tadi pagi.

"Kau juga tahu jika aku tidak suka makanan manis, _hn_?"

"Ya. Ino yang memberitahuku."

"Ini bukan untukku. Hari ini peringatan satu minggu setelah kematian Itachi- _nii_ dan kami melakukan _sembahyang._ "

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit muram saat ia menyebutkan nama Itachi dan ekspresinya kembali terlihat datar saat ia mengakhiri kalimat. Sasuke bagaikan seorang aktor yang ulung dalam menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Uchiha- _san._ Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergian Uchiha- _san_ ," ujar Hinata dengan tulus.

"Mungkin," gumam Sasuke dengan pelan. "Aku masih merindukannya."

Suara Sasuke begitu pelan, terkesan jika ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun Hinata dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bukankah di sekolah tadi kau mengatakan untuk apa bersedih atas kematian seseorang? Lalu kau bukan pria sensitif, kan?" sindir Hinata sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat tidak suka saat ia memeluknya dan kini menyindirnya secara langsung.

Hinata merasa dirinya begitu jahat saat ini. Sebenarnya cukup wajar jika Sasuke merasa terpukul. Jika diperhatikan sepertinya hubungan Sasuke sangat dekat dengan sang kakak. Namun banyak gadis mengagumi Sasuke sebagai sosok pangeran dingin tanpa emosi dan membuat Hinata teringat dengan sosok Sasuke yang menangis di rumah duka.

" _E-etto… sumimasen deshita,_ Sasuke- _san,"_ Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia merasa tidak enak dan gugup seketika.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun jika kau melihatku menangis di rumah duka. Aku tak ingin gadis-gadis mengetahuinya dan semakin mengangguku."

"Ya, Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke melirik ponselnya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat ini. Ia menghela nafas saat menyadari dirinya mengecek kotak pesan, menunggu pesan singkat yang biasa dikirimkan Itachi setiap hari. Dulu pesan singkat itu begitu menyebalkan dan menganggu, namun kini ia malah merindukannya.

" _Jaa ne._ "

" _Jaa,_ Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menyadari jika Hinata mengambil sekotak _green tea mochi_ sambil diam-diam menatapnya. Rasanya kini Hinata mengerti mengapa Itachi memintanya untuk memastikan jika Sasuke akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergian pria itu. Pasti pria itu telah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke setelah kepergiannya.

Hinata mendesah pelan, ia tak menduga jika Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dapat terpukul hingga seperti ini. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke terus terpuruk. Terlepas dari perjanjiannya dengan Itachi, Hinata khawatir dan peduli dengan Sasuke sebagai seorang relasi meski ia tak tahu apa alasannya.

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana perasaanmu duduk bersama Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Ya. Kau beruntung sekali duduk bersama Sasuke- _kun_ selama tiga bulan," timpal Ino.

"Sasuke- _kun_ juga bersikap ramah padamu, Hinata. Ia bahkan banyak berbicara saat bersama denganmu," ujar gadis lainnya.

Para gadis mengelilingi Hinata di dalam kelas dan bertanya seolah sedang menginterogasi gadis itu. Pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai dan para gadis kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

Hinata mendesah pelan menanggapi para gadis yang semula enggan mendekatinya kini mulai mendekatinya sejak ia duduk bersama Sasuke.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak dilakukan pengundian tempat duduk. Hinata dan Sasuke semakin akrab dan Sasuke bahkan tak ragu untuk memilih Hinata jika diadakan tugas kelompok. Mereka juga bertukar nomor telepon dan terkadang menghabiskan istirahat bersama.

Kini Sasuke dapat dikatakan sebagai teman bagi Hinata meskipun pria itu tak banyak bicara, kecuali jika ada hal yang menurutnya penting. Hinata merasa bingung dengan gadis-gadis yang menyebut Sasuke banyak berbicara kepadanya. Memang jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis itu Sasuke lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan Hinata.

Pada dasarnya Hinata sendiri bukanlah orang yang berisik atau banyak bicara seperti Ino, Sakura atau Karin. Maka ia tak merasa jika Sasuke bersikap terlalu pendiam.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa cukup nyaman duduk bersamanya. Kupikir Sasuke- _san_ adalah orang yang baik."

"Wah! Beruntung sekali. Tidak perlu ragu, Hinata. Kau harus mendekati Sasuke- _kun,_ aku mendukungmu," ucap Sakura dengan antusias.

"Ya. Kalian berdua terlihat cocok meskipun aku merasa iri. Kau juga begitu kan, _forehead_?" Ino melirik Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Ino.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Sungguh."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala erat-erat. Belakangan ini ia memikirkan Sasuke dan tak lagi keberatan jika Sasuke merangkulnya atau bahkan memeluknya ketika pria itu sedang merindukan sang kakak. Namun Hinata ragu jika menyebut perasaanya sebaga cinta. Rasanya mustahil jika ia jatuh cinta sesingkat itu.

Lagipula ia ragu jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Ia merasa Sasuke dapat bersikap akrab dan terbuka padanya karena menganggap dirinya sebagai 'pengganti' Itachi karena ia menerima donor ginjal dari pria itu. Mungkin jika Sasuke bertemu dengan orang lain yang juga menerima donor dari sang kakak, pria itu juga akan menunjukkan sikap yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan pada Hinata.

"Wajah mu memerah, lho. Kau yakin tidak jatuh cinta padanya?" goda Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Kurang apa lagi? Sasuke- _kun_ tampan, pintar dan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan," Ino mengedipkan mata pada Hinata.

"Kurasa Sasuke- _san_ bersikap seperti ini karena aku menerima donor ginjal dari Uchiha- _san._ Mungkin ia juga akan bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain yang juga menerima donor."

Para gadis itu mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

"Mungkin juga, ya. Aku sering melihat Itachi- _san_ menjemput Sasuke- _kun_ dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab."

"Sudahlah. Jangan membuat Hinata merasa ragu," Ino melirik gadis berambut hitam yang tadi berbicara pada Hinata. Ino mengenggam tangan Hinata dan mengangkatnya di udara.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan tadi, Hinata. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti tulus padamu. Kau juga harus menunjukkan perasaanmu dan memastikan perasaan Sasuke- _kun_ untukmu."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Sasuke- _san._ "

"Ayolah. Jujur saja pada kami," desak Tenten yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari gadis-gadis lain.

"Aku memiliki perjanjian dengan Uchiha- _san_ untuk memastikan jika Sasuke- _san_ akan baik-baik saja setelah kepergiannya. Jadi itu tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan," Hinata mengaku dengan jujur, mencoba mengelak dari godaan teman-temannya serta menghindari isu jika ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Itu tidak berhubungan, Hinata."

"Ya. Jujurlah kepada kami. Kami akan membantumu, kok," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menghela nafas perlahan. Sepertinya percuma saja Hinata terus menyanggah ucapan gadis-gadis itu. Mereka semua seolah tak mendengarkan Hinata dan terus menggodanya.

.

.

Sasuke menerima kotak bekal yang diberikan Hinata dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati bekal itu dipenuhi dengan tomat. Hinata memberikan _omusubi_ dengan _okaka_ dan tomat, sup krim tomat sebagai pembuka yang diletakkan di rantang penghangat serta _bruschetta_.

" _Gomen ne_ jika kau tidak menyukainya. Aku mendengar kau menyukai tomat dan _omusubi_ sehingga aku membuat ini, Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke menggigit _omusubi_ itu dengan satu gigitan besar dan mengunyah dengan perlahan. Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis ketika ia selesai mengunyah makanan itu.

"Aku menyukai _omusubi_ buatanmu, Hinata," Sasuke mengeluarkan kantung kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Terdapat tulisan _bakery hotel_ bintang lima di kantung kertas itu dan Hinata menduga apa isi kantung kertas itu.

Hinata membuka kantung kertas itu dan mendapati dua buah _cinnamon roll,_ makanan favoritnya. Kebetulan sekali ia sedang ingin makan _cinnamon roll_ dan berniat untuk pergi ke _bakery hotel_ yang membuka cabang di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kelas atas hanya untuk membeli _cinnamon roll_ sepulang sekolah.

" _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san._ Kebetulan sekali aku sedang ingin makan _cinnamon roll_ ," Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak sambil menatap Hinata. Senyum gadis itu begitu manis dan entah sejak kapan hanya dengan seulas senyum yang ditujukan padanya membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar tak terkendali. Gadis-gadis lain hampir setiap saat tersenyum pada Sasuke, namun ia tak bereaksi seperti ini. Ia bahkan menikmati waktu yang dihabiskan bersama Hinata dan mengingat jika gadis itu pernah mengatakan jika ia menyukai _cinnamon roll_ serta membenci udang dan kepiting.

Awalnya Hinata memberikan bekal sebagai ucapan terima kasih setelah Sasuke memberikan beberapa kotak coklat yang didapatnya dari gadis-gadis di hari _valentine_ dengan alasan tidak bisa menghabiskan puluhan coklat yang didapatnya sendirian. Namun Sasuke memberikan _cinnamon roll_ sebagai balasan atas bekal dari Hinata dan sejak itu mereka bertukar makanan setidaknya seminggu sekali.

" _Hn_."

"Apakah kau menyukai _spaghetti bolognese_? Aku akan membuatnya sebagai bekal untukmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak merasa keberatan membuatkan bekal untuk Sasuke. Sebaliknya ia malah merasa senang ketika melakukannya. Menurut Hanabi, Hinata selalu terlihat riang dan bahkan tersenyum ketika membuat bekal. Seluruh kerja keras Hinata saat membuat bekal seolah terbayar dengan perasaan puas saat Sasuke tersenyum dan memakan bekal itu dengan lahap.

"Tidak merepotkan, Sasuke- _san._ Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Kau suka memasak, _hn_?"

"Tidak juga. Aku-" ucapan Hinata terputus dan wajah nya memerah. "Aku merasa senang ketika membuat bekal dan seseorang terlihat sangat menikmati bekal itu."

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdebar keras dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangan dari Hinata. Nafas nya seolah tercekat dan ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Jika saat ini ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata, ia tak keberatan untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis itu dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama dengan Hinata.

Hati Sasuke seolah akan meledak dengan perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Ia senang ketika Hinata memberikan bekal dan tersenyum padanya, ia senang ketika Hinata mempedulikannya dan memberi saran atas apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia juga senang mendengar suara Hinata yang berbicara dan menerima tatapan lembut dari gadis itu. Bahkan ia merasa senang dan _mood_ nya meningkat seketika hanya karena Hinata berada di sisinya.

"Apakah kau ingin _cinnamon roll_ besok?"

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke- _san._ Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan."

" _Arigato,_ Sasuke- _san,"_ Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengigit _cinnamon roll_ nya. " _Itadakimasu._ "

" _Itadakimasu._ "

Hinata memakan _cinnamon roll_ itu dengan pelan. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat ia bersama dengan Sasuke dan ia ingin terlihat sempurna. Ia bahkan mulai memperhatikan caranya berpakaian hingga mengunyah makanan.

Iris putih Hinata bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ Sasuke. Gadis itu merasa gugup dan tersedak seketika. Tangan nya meraih botol minum yang seharusnya dibawanya, namun Sasuke membuka kaleng jus tomat yang dibawakan Hinata untuknya dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Minumlah ini."

"B-bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Hinata sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Minum saja."

Dengan ragu Hinata meminum jus tomat yang diberikan Sasuke dan menghabiskan setengahnya. Hinata meletakkan kaleng itu didekatnya dan hendak mengucapkan terima kasih. Bibirnya yang telah terbuka kembali dikatupkannya saat ia melihat Sasuke mengambil kaleng itu dan tanpa ragu menghabiskan isinya.

" _A-ano…_ Sasuke- _san._ Minuman itu sudah kuminum," ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan wajahnya kini benar-benar merah. Mereka berciuman secara tidak langsung.

"Aku tak memiliki minuman lain."

" _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke- _san._ "

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Kini panggilan 'Sasuke- _san_ ' yang biasa ditujukan Hinata padanya membuatnya kecewa. Ia berharap gadis itu akan memanggilnya 'Sasuke- _kun_ '. Ia menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang lebih dalam dengan Hinata, untuk itu ia harus segera menyatakan perasaanya.

.

.

" _Teme,_ tumben sekali kau mengajakku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan," ujar Naruto sambil memasang _seatbelt_.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan pria itu menyalakan mesin mobil serta memasang _seatbelt._ Setelah mesin mobil menyala, Sasuke segera mengemudi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

" _Teme._ "

" _Hn_?"

Naruto menghela nafas melihat reaksi Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke bahkan tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto sebelumnya. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Sasuke sejak kecil dan Sasuke belum pernah bersikap seperti ini, setidaknya hingga dua bulan terakhir.

Belakangan ini Sasuke terlihat agak berubah. Pria itu menjadi lebih banyak bicara dan lebih sering tersenyum. Sasuke lebih ekspresif dalam menunjukkan emosinya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama."

"Aku sedang malas pergi sendirian."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Setahunya Sasuke adalah orang yang menikmati kesendirian dan biasanya Naruto yang berinisiatif mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat atau melakukan aktifitas bersama.

"Apa yang lucu, _dobe_?"

"Belakangan ini kau banyak berubah, _teme,"_ ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

" _Urusai,_ _dobe_."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sejenak dan menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Wajah nya terasa memanas dan jantungnya berdebar saat ia mendengar kata 'cinta'.

Perhatian Hinata membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman dan perlahan membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu. Gadis itu juga selalu memberikan saran yang tepat dan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang terlihat agresif untuk mendekatinya. Itulah alasan utama untuk jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Selain itu Hinata juga tidak terlihat seperti gadis materialistis yang hanya mengejar kekayaannya. _Cinnamon roll_ di _bakery_ hotel bintang lima bukanlah makanan mahal bagi Sasuke, namun Hinata terlihat sangat menghargai makanan itu dan membalas dengan bekal buatannya yang lezat. Bahkan gadis itu senang saat Sasuke memberikan coklat yang didapatnya secara cuma-cuma dari para gadis pengagumnya. Sasuke menyukai gadis yang dapat menerimanya sebagai seorang _individu_ apa adanya, bukan menerimanya karena apa yang dimilikinya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti jatuh cinta pada Hinata- _chan,_ bukan?"

Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya serta membuatnya bergidik serta meneguk ludah.

"Jangan salah paham, _teme._ Aku tidak suka pada Hinata- _chan._ "

Sasuke tak menjawab. Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia telah mendengar dari Karin dan beberapa gadis yang kebetulan sedang membicarakan mengenai Hinata dan Sasuke. Jika apa yang diucapkan Sakura dan para gadis itu benar, maka ia harus segera memperingatkan Sasuke sebelum pria itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

" _Teme,_ bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Hinata- _chan_?"

"Dia gadis yang menyenangkan dan tidak agresif seperti gadis lain nya. Dia juga pandai memasak dan manis," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum membayangkan Hinata yang tersenyum padanya.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah mengakui perasaanmu pada Hinata- _chan, teme_?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Naruto tersenyum lega, ia bersyukur Sasuke belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya.

"Sebaiknya kau memastikan perasaan Hinata- _chan_ sebelum kau terlanjur menyatakan cinta, _teme_."

"Mengapa, _dobe_?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Sasuke.

" _Hm.._ bagaimana, ya? Kau tidak akan marah jika aku mengatakan ini padamu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tadi aku mendengar Karin dan beberapa gadis lain membicarakan Hinata- _chan._ "

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun ia tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan para gadis itu mengenai Hinata. Jika para gadis itu berani menganggu Hinata, maka ia tak merasa segan untuk menggantika Hinata menghadapi para gadis itu secara langsung.

"Katanya Hinata- _chan_ menerima donor ginjal dari Itachi- _nii_ dan berpikir jika kau bersikap baik padanya karena ia menerima donor."

' _Itu sama sekali tidak benar!_ ' Jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia dengan mudah bersikap terbuka dan akrab dengan Hinata. Ia juga tak mengira jika ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu dalam waktu singkat.

"Lalu Hinata- _chan_ tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan memiliki perjanjian dengan Itachi- _nii_ untuk memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja setelah kepergiannya."

Sasuke terdiam untuk mencerna ucapan Naruto. Ia tak bisa mempercayainya dengan mudah dan merasa harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Namun ucapan Naruto terdengar cukup masuk akal karena ia sendiri terkejut dengan sikap Itachi beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya. Sebelumnya pria itu terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke dan masih mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sasuke setiap hari, namun beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya pria itu terlihat lebih tenang seolah yakin jika Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak bisa percaya jika ucapan itu merupakan gossip dari para wanita."

"Kau harus memastikan kebenarannya, _teme._ Terkadang gossip para wanita bisa jadi merupakan fakta, lho."

Dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar apa yang digosipkan para gadis itu tidak benar. Ia yakin jika Hinata tak akan mempermainkan perasaannya.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Hari inipun Sasuke dan Hinata memilih untuk menghabiskan istirahat bersama dengan makan siang di atap.

Hinata memberikan kotak bekal buatannya pada Sasuke. Hari ini ia membuat _bruschetta,_ _spaghetti bolognaise_ dan _tomato cream soup._ Ia juga tak lupa membawa sekaleng jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san,_ ini makan siang untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

" _Hn._ "

Sasuke memberikan _cinnamon roll_ pada Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sungguh aneh, hari ini Sasuke bahkan lebih diam dibandingkan biasanya. Saat di kelas pun Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan _sensei_ dengan serius dan sesekali mencatat tanpa memperhatikan Hinata sedikitpun.

' _Pasti mood Sasuke-san sedang buruk saat ini',_ batin Hinata. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, namun tidak bagi Hinata. Sasuke terlihat sedang kesal, entah pada apa dan siapa.

" _Itadakimasu."_

" _Hn."_

Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke hari ini. Pria itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tanpa satu kali pun memberikan jawaban berupa kalimat atau setidaknya kata.

"Sasuke- _san,_ apakah kau baik-baik saja hari ini?"

Reaksi Sasuke sungguh diluar dugaan. Pria itu menatap iris putih Hinata lekat-lekat. Ekspresi wajah nya tak lagi terlihat datar.

"Hinata, apakah benar jika kau memiliki perjanjian dengan kakakku untuk memastikan jika aku baik-baik saja setelah kematiannya?"

Hinata terkejut, iris putih nya terbelalak. Darimana Sasuke mengetahui hal ini? Ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menceritakannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan kemarahan jika apa yang diucapkan Naruto benar. Ia berharap Hinata akan menggeleng sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ya. Uchiha- _san_ meminta bantuanku mengenai hal itu."

Sasuke terdiam. Hati nya terasa sakit seolah ribuan pedang menusuk hati nya. Wajahnya datar, namun tatapannya terlihat muram. Ia kecewa. Ia tak pernah mengira jika kebaikan yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai perbuatan yang tulus hanyalah ilusi. Hinata hanya bersikap baik padanya karena sebuah perjanjian dan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Apa yang digosipkan para gadis adalah sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Mungkin Hinata tidak jatuh cinta padanya dan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya, membuat pria itu merasa dicintai dan diinginkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau tak perlu merasa terikat dengan perjanjian itu lagi."

Hinata tertegun. Otaknya seolah berhenti berfungsi dan ia tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan apapun. Ia tahu jika ia telah melukai perasaan Sasuke dan air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, bersiap untuk menetes di pipinya.

Sasuke menghabiskan bekal itu dengan cepat. Bekal itu tak lagi terasa lezat, tomat yang merupakan makanan favoritnya terasa tawar dan membuatnya mual. Sasuke menghabiskan bekal itu hanya karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan hasil kerja keras Hinata.

"Oh ya, kau tidak perlu membalas _cinnamon roll_ itu dengan bekal buatanmu atau apapun itu."

Hinata tertegun. Ia menyentuh saku kemeja seragamnya dan mengeluarkan uang dua ribu _yen_ serta memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _san,_ terimalah ini."

Sasuke hanya menatap uang itu sekilas dan bangkit berdiri serta berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu tertutup dan kini Hinata sendirian di atap. Hati nya terasa benar-benar sakit. Sasuke merasa marah padanya dan ia merasa sangat bersalah. Air mata yang tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata Hinata kini mengalir deras dan perlahan berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Isakan Hinata seolah menjeritkan rasa sakit yang tak terungkapkan dan penyesalan mendalam.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dan Sasuke maupun Hinata tak lagi saling berinteraksi meskipun mereka masih duduk bersebelahan. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menatap Hinata. Jika kebetulan mereka bertemu pandang, Sasuke akan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Begitupun dengan ketika tangan atau kaki mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan, Sasuke akan mengibaskan tangan atau kakinya serta menarik kursi untuk menjauh dari Hinata.

Kini Hinata menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Sakura, Ino dan Tenten di kantin. Ketika mereka mulai membahas Sasuke, Hinata akan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan atau menghindar dengan berbagai alasan.

Dua minggu terasa bagaikan neraka bagi Hinata. Ia merindukan pesan dari Sasuke dan suara _baritone_ pria itu saat berbicara dengannya. Atau setidaknya ia merindukan tatapan hangat pria itu.

Hinata merasa tidak tahan lagi. Ia tak peduli dengan apa reaksi Sasuke setelahnya. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf dan membuat perasaannya sendiri lebih tenang. Ia tak ingin mengakhiri pertemanan mereka dengan cara seperti ini.

Hinata mengetikkan pesan pada Sasuke. Jemarinya mengetikkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dengan lancar diatas layar ponsel. Ia merasa ragu, haruskah ia mengirimkan pesan itu? Jika ia tidak mengirimkan pesan itu, maka ia akan terbebani dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hinata memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada Sasuke. Tak sampai semenit kemudian terdapat dua tanda centang berwarna biru, pertanda jika Sasuke telah membaca pesan itu. Hinata menunggu, berharap jika setidaknya Sasuke membalas pesannya. Namun hingga malam menjelang dan Hinata akhirnya tertidur, Sasuke sama sekali tak membalas pesan itu.

.

.

Sasuke segera meraih ponselnya ketika ponsel itu berbunyi. Sasuke melirik nama pengirim pesan. Hinata.

' _Untuk apa Hinata mengirim pesan?'_ batin Sasuke. Ia masih merasa kecewa dan ingin menghindari gadis itu. Namun rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk membaca pesan itu.

 _ **From : Hinata**_

 _ **Sasuke-san, aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat marah padaku. Aku salah karena tak memberitahukan hal ini padamu sebelumnya dan terkesan menipumu. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, ini hanya salah paham. Aku bisa menjelaskannya jika kau bersedia.**_

 _ **Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak ingin berteman denganku lagi. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.**_

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Salah paham? Apanya yang salah paham? Sudah jelas gadis itu memiliki perjanjian dengan Itachi dan untuk melaksanakannya, gadis itu bersikap baik dan berada di sisinya ketika Sasuke sedang merasa terpuruk.

Sasuke tak ingin mengakuinya, namun selama dua minggu ini ia merindukan makanan buatan Hinata. Selama dua minggu ia tak begitu bernafsu makan dan makan hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya dan tak membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Sasuke bahkan telah mencoba hidangan serba tomat, mulai dari _starter_ hingga _dessert_ , di _restaurant_ prancis terbaik di Tokyo. Namun makanan itu terasa hambar dan ia merindukan bekal buatan Hinata.

Sasuke tak membalas pesan itu dan ia masih kesal pada Hinata. Namun hingga malam menjelang dan fajar telah tiba, isi pesan Hinata terus terbayang di benak Sasuke.

Sasuke segera meraih ponsel yang terletak di nakas disamping tempat tidur nya dan membuka kembali pesan Hinata yang belum di hapus nya.

 _ **To : Hinata**_

 _ **Aku menunggu di atap sepulang sekolah.**_

Pesan itu telah terkirim dan Sasuke kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Ia akan memberikan kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk menjelaskan hal yang menurut gadis itu merupakan kesalahpahaman. Ia akan menemui gadis itu sekali saja. Untuk selanjutnya, ia tak ingin berurusan dengan gadis itu lagi.

.

.

Hinata bergegas menaiki tangga menuju atap. Hari ini ia mendapat giliran piket sehingga harus membersihkan kelas selama lima belas menit setelah kelas usai.

Tadi pagi ia mendapati pesan dari Sasuke dan mengira jika pria itu salah mengirim pesan. Namun rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk menaiki tangga menuju atap dan memastikan sendiri jika Sasuke salah mengirim pesan atau tidak.

Hinata berdiri di puncak tangga dan mendapati pintu atap yang terbuka lebar. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini ia dapat melihat jika Sasuke sendirian dan tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia khawatir jika ia bukanlah orang yang dimaksud Sasuke dan Sasuke akan mengusirnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat dan mengucapkan kalimat afirmasi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya sekilas ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dan kembali memalingkan wajah. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke datar, namun tatapan pria itu sangat tajam serta menyiratkan amarah yang bercampur dengan kekecewaan.

"Kau menungguku, Sasuke- _san?_ Maaf aku terlambat karena hari ini merupakan jadwal piketku."

Tak ada jawaban maupun reaksi dari Sasuke. Hinata telah menduganya, Sasuke pasti masih merasa marah.

"Apakah kau menginginkanku untuk memberikan penjelasan, Sasuke- _san_?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, namun kini pria itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Hinata mengartikan reaksi Sasuke sebagai sebuah persetujuan dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya serta menggerakan lidahnya yang terasa kelu untuk bersuara.

"Maafkan aku jika aku tak memberitahumu sebelumnya jika aku memiliki perjanjian dengan Uchiha- _san._ Namun aku merasa tidak enak jika tiba-tiba mendekatimu dan berkata, 'Aku memiliki perjanjian dengan Uchiha- _san_ untuk memastikan jika kau baik-baik saja setelah kepergiannya'."

Hinata mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku mengerti jika kau merasa tertipu dengan sikapku terhadapmu selama ini. Pada saat kau memelukku di rumah duka, aku memang berpikir untuk membiarkannya karena perjanjian itu. Namun setelahnya aku mulai merasa bersimpati padamu hingga aku hampir melupakan perjanjian itu. Aku melakukan semua hal yang kulakukan padamu tanpa memiliki maksud tertentu."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengatakan para gadis mengenai perjanjian itu?"

"Itu-" Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajah nya sedikit memerah dan ia merasa gugup. "Mereka menggodaku dengan terus menerus mengatakan jika aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sebagai alasan terakhir, aku mengungkapkan perjanjian itu sebagai alasan untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka ucapkan."

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia sudah mengerti alasan Hinata, namun ia merasa kecewa dengan alasan gadis itu. Ia masih harus menghindari Hinata untuk mengobati patah hati yang dirasakannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui ini, Sasuke- _san,"_ Hinata memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai Sasuke selama ini. Ia ingin meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman ini. "Saat kau memelukku di rumah duka, aku membiarkanmu karena berpikir bila aku terikat perjanjian. Namun setelahnya aku bahkan tidak berpikir lagi mengenai perjanjian atau apapun itu. Lalu-"

Wajah Hinata memerah dan ia merasa benar-benar gugup. Jantungnya berdebar keras tak terkendali. Ia merasa malu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Sasuke meski tidak secara eksplisit sekalipun.

" _Hn_?"

"Ah. Aku merasa terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, Sasuke- _san._ "

"Aku akan pergi jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi."

"Tunggu, Sasuke- _san_."

Sasuke hendak berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata. Namun suara Hinata yang memanggilnya membuatnya yang semula ingin melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Hinata mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu jika setelah ini pertemanan kita tak akan kembali seperti dulu. Namun aku benar-benar ingin kau mengetahui apa yang kurasakan."

Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata. Sebetulnya kekesalan yang ia rasakan pada Hinata mulai menguap ketika ia mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu. Namun ia tak ingin terlihat memaafkan gadis itu begitu cepat.

"Aku merasa nyaman saat berbicara denganmu. Bagiku kau orang yang menyenangkan. Aku juga menikmati saat-saat dimana aku dapat membuat bekal untukmu. Aku senang dapat bertemu dan mengenalmu. _Arigato gozaimasu,_ Sasuke- _san_."

Hinata membungkukkan badan dihadapan Sasuke dan tersenyum pada pria itu sebelum berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tak ingin menunggu jawaban Sasuke atas apa yang diutarakannya. Ia tak sanggup jika Sasuke akan memaki atau membentaknya.

"Hinata, aku memaafkanmu."

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke. Raut wajah pria itu masih tetap datar, namun ia tak merasakan amarah dan kekecewaan dalam sorot mata pria yang kini sedang menatapnya itu.

"Kau… memaafkanku, Sasuke- _san_?"

" _Hn._ "

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan ia dapat merasakan ketulusan dibalik jawaban pria itu.

" _Gomen,_ Hinata. Kurasa aku telah berprasangka buruk mengenai dirimu," ujar Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala. "Kupikir kau bersikap baik padaku karena perjanjianmu dengan Itachi- _nii_ dan aku merasa jika kau telah menipuku dengan sikapmu selama ini."

" _Ano…_ kalau aku boleh jujur, sebetulnya aku sendiri berpikir jika kau bersikap terbuka padaku karena aku menerima donor dari Uchiha- _san._ "

"Tidak, Hinata," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Kau berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Kau menyenangkan dan tidak agresif. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

Wajah Hinata merona merah dan ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia mengenggam tangannya erat-erat. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat dan kini mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Perasaan Hinata seolah akan meledak dan ia hampir menangis bahagia. Sungguh tak bisa diercaya, namun Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya.

"Ya, Sasuke- _kun,"_ ucap Hinata dengan bibir bergetar dan jantung berdebar keras. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke melangkah maju dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Dari dekat, Hinata dapat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dengan iris _onyx_ menawan serta hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang diidamkan para gadis. Ia bahkan dapat menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Seolah terhipnotis, Hinata tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan dari iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapnya. Ketika wajah mereka semakin mendekat, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir merah muda Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

Ciuman pertama bagi Hinata terasa menyenangkan dan membuatnya berdebar-debar. Dadanya dipenuhi dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap dan ia begitu bahagia.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seulas senyum yang ditujukan pada Hinata.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, Hinata."

Hinata tampak terkejut. Ia tak percaya jika pria seperti Sasuke tak pernah memiliki pengalaman berciuman sebelumnya. Namun Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang suka berbohong dan Hinata adalah gadis beruntung yang dapat memiliki ciuman pertama Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau menyelesaikan perjanjianmu dengan baik, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku memang akan baik-baik saja tanpa Itachi, namun aku tidak akan baik-baik saja tanpa dirimu. Karena itu kuharap kau dapat terus bersama denganku."

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pria yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Saat ini ia begitu mencintai Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan pria itu?

"Percayalah padaku, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu karena aku juga mencintaimu."

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dengan gugup dan memeluk pria itu dengan erat, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di rumah duka dan berbicara dengannya. Jika pelukan saat itu dipenuhi dengan kesedihan di hati Sasuke, pelukan kali ini dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan cinta di hati mereka berdua.

 **- _End_ _-_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_** :

* * *

Berhubung _author_ jarang ngebuat fict SasuHina, maka _author_ memutuskan untuk ikut event #indigorose  & publish fanfict ini.

Sebetulnya _author_ berencana ngebuat Sasuke jadi si pendonor biar di awalnya ga terkesan kayak ItaHina. Cuma hampir semua fict _oneshoot_ buatan _author_ selalu sad ending  & sesekali pengen buat _fict_ happy ending.

Thanks udah baca fict ini.


End file.
